


Four hours too late

by blank_ghost



Series: S=K log W [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is a snark bastard, M/M, Rhodey holds his own pretty well, Tony still does what Tony wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/pseuds/blank_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning his nose to the soldering work he‘d been elbows deep in he waves his free hand to Rhodey. “Do tell me Colonel what, if not simply crab cakes, brings you here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four hours too late

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr to get updates and previews of fics as well as general frostiron goodness. Blank-ghost . Tumblr . Com (open to Frostiron prompts!)

  
    “I brought some of those Crab Rangoon things you like so much back from Singapore with me.”   
  
    “That’s very kind of you.” Loki observes leaning back against the chair and reclining a bit to catch the confused look on Rhodey’s face as the man comes around the shelving separating this section of the lab from Tony’s cars. The colonel is used to seeing Loki in and about any Stark abode but as with everyone else, they all still seem a little shocked to see him so… relaxed. Living a mortal life, well; as mortal of a life as the God of chaos can live with Tony Stark.   
  
    Everyone seems to expect Thor to adapt and be human but always seem so thrown by seeing Loki domestic. He’d be angered by the double standards if the blind confusion and chaos didn’t entertain him.  
  
    Giving a half hearted grin the mortal wags the bag and an accusing finger at Loki. “You’re not Tony.”   
  
    “How very attuned you must be to your surroundings to make an observation like that.”  
  
    “Yeah. Good to see you too you bastard.”   
  
    Returning his nose to the soldering work he‘d been elbows deep in he waves his free hand to Rhodey. “Do tell me Colonel what, if not simply crab cakes, brings you here?”  
  
    Setting the bag on the edge of the work bench the mortal leans in close to inspect the work he’s doing to the insides of the military drone plane. “Where’s Tony?”   
  
    Loki makes an unimpressed hum and twists his finger in the air absently, not even looking up from melding two wires together. “About.”   
  
    “You’re in a vague mood.” Crossing his arms over his chest James leans his hip against the table and looks out over the garage floor that is more a bastard child between Stark Towers R and D floor and Jay Leno’s private parking lot.  
  
    The man is fidgety, tapping his toe to the concrete floor and checking his watch before checking his phone like the time will be different.  
  
    Pulling his head up from his work Loki sneers; a look normally reserved for his brother. “You’re here for trouble.”   
  
    Rhodey glances down to the floor, caught in the act. Shame, such a human concept written all over his face. Loki could lie better as an infant than most Midgardians can as grown adults.  
  
    Pushing back from the table and drone plane he rises to his feet and snuffs down at the mortal. “You do not try to out trick a God. Speak, and maybe I will feel your plan is worthy of being heard by Anthony.”   
  
    James spends a quiet moment shifting from foot to foot, a nerves habit of a war hardened veteran. “It’s not a plan, or a trick. I’m here as his friend.”   
  
    Growing tired of the games he leers in close, trapping Rhodey against the table with a hand on either side of the man. “Speak.”   
  
    Rhodey tenses under the scrutiny, his lips twisting as he weighs his words carefully before speaking. “The Ten Rings have regrouped and have posted a declaration of war against IronMan. They’re offering millions to the first person to bring them Tony’s head. We just got word; I don’t even think Shield knows yet.”  
  
    “Sir Loki, there is an incoming call from Director Fury.” Jarvis says from all around them, his voice wrapped in concern. Dealing with Shield is always touchy.  
  
    “Fuck. Ignore the call. Lockdown the systems they will attempt to override the protocols again.” Loki hisses pushing against the table at the same time he pulls back, swiping out at the air with an empty hand. Anger rising, only for him to bottle it. These humans will pay with blood, and the blood of there children and grand children if Loki so sees it fit.   
  
    “Where is Tony, Loki?”   
  
    Ignoring the human he turns from his work, flexing his fingers and calling his magic to him. Summoning his armor and power. “I suggest you suit up.”     
  
    “Loki, Where is Tony?” Rhodey tries again, worry bleeding through his voice even as he strides to the platform were Jarvis will incase him in armor.   
  
    “Anthony has gone into the belly of the monster himself… he left for the providence of Jordan four hours ago.”  
  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Big FAT thank you shout out to the worlds best Beta ever Becky... and my Bacon-bits. yum.


End file.
